


No One Needs You More

by ladyrogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Has a Plan, Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional Castiel, Eventual Smut, M/M, Post-Season/Series 09, Sam Ships It, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrogue/pseuds/ladyrogue
Summary: Cas receives an urgent call from Sam saying that Dean needs him, and Cas fears the worst. He is in no way prepared for what he actually finds. Totally fluff. Songfic.





	No One Needs You More

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic prompt posted on the FB group Destiel Forever. 
> 
> I see this story taking place post season 9 and after Cas got his grace back. In this story, there was no Mark or Demon Dean.

Castiel sighed as he passed yet another road sign proclaiming his destination was still miles off. It felt like he had been on this road forever and the sun was already beginning to set. This had been so much easier when he still had his wings. No, not going to go down that line of thinking. The last time they had talked, Dean had told him to stop “beating himself up” over the past. The sudden thought of the hunter caused a small smile to appear on the angel’s face. 

He had been away from the bunker for two weeks, chasing rumors that some of his brethren were having issues with their newfound earthbound status. Most had turned up nothing and the few that were true had been taken care of in less than a day. But now he was finally on his way home. Home. It was such a nice word. Since first coming to Earth, he had never really stayed in one place very long, had never needed to stay in one place. He had simply followed Dean (and Sam, of course). 

When the brothers had settled into the bunker, Cas had been unsure of his place there or if he had even been welcome (especially after the Gadreel episode). But once the Metatron situation had been taken care of, Dean had told Cas in no uncertain terms that he was to stay with them for good. Even gave him his own room. It was a nice room, but it had never felt right for Cas. Unlike the Winchesters, Castiel didn’t have any belongings so it felt empty. Just a room he stayed in while Dean and Sam slept. Dean’s room, however, was warm and inviting. He had put posters up as well as some of his weapons. A stereo sat in one corner, always blaring his classic rock. And of course it belonged to Dean. 

A sigh escaped his lips as his thoughts came back around to Dean. After the fall and losing his grace, Castiel had finally been faced with his feelings for the hunter. Try as he might, he could no longer deny his longing for the green eyed man. Not that he had told Dean this, Father knows how Dean would react to that revelation. Sure, there had been times Cas had wondered about the hunter’s feelings toward him, but he couldn’t really love Cas, right? It was just brotherly affection, like his relationship with Sam. No, Castiel would just have to hide his love and be content with Dean’s friendship. 

Just as the angel was heading toward another depressing bout of unrequited longing, he was snapped back to reality as Taylor Swift sounded from his phone. “Sam?” 

_“Cas! Oh thank God, Cas, you need to get down here right away.”_

Sitting up straighter in his seat, Castiel became concerned at Sam’s tone. “Sam, what’s wrong? Where’s Dean?”

_“He needs you, Cas! You need to get here ASAP! We’re at that bar, the Hyperion, it’s like 10 minutes away from the bunker. Please Cas!”_

Cas’s eyes widened at Sam’s sense of urgency. Something was wrong with Dean, he needed him! “Sam, what’s happened? Is he hurt?!” A bit of static crackled and for a minute he thought the line had gone dead, but Sam came back on sounding out of breath. 

_“Look there’s no time to explain, I have to go. Just please get here soon!”_ A moment later, Cas’s phone indicated that the call had ended. What was going on? Were they fighting something there? A million thoughts raced through his head. Dean could be seriously hurt or even…. Flooring the accelerator, Castiel sped down the highway toward Lebanon. 

Twenty minutes later, Cas’s Lincoln parked in front of the Hyperion. A crowd was milling about outside the building looking clearly distressed. As he exited the vehicle, Sam ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Cas!” Looking around, Castiel saw no sign of Dean and began to panic.

“Sam, where’s Dean?! What’s going…”

“He’s inside, come on!” And with no further explanation, Sam dragged the angel toward the door of the building, pulled it open and shoved him inside. The room showed no sign of life. In fact, there was no sign that a fight had taken place at all. The tables and chairs were all upright and clean. The large mirror behind the counter was still intact. Everything looked spotless. As he strode further into the room, Cas suddenly realized that Sam had not followed him inside. Was this actually a trap? 

He began to reach for his angel blade, when he was startled by a noise coming from the stage area of the bar. Was that music? The makeshift curtain that had been placed around the stage suddenly drew back to reveal… Dean? The hunter had a guitar in hand and was sitting on a stool. He smiled at Cas as he strummed on the instrument. Castiel was about to ask Dean what was going on, but then Dean began singing. 

_You know our love was meant to be_  
_The kind of love that lasts forever_  
_And I want you here with me_  
_From tonight until the end of time_

Eyes widened as the music washed over him. Was Dean singing to him? There was no one else here that Castiel could see and Dean was definitely smiling at him. But why would he be singing? 

_You should know,_  
_Everywhere I go_  
_Always on my mind,_  
_In my heart_  
_In my soul_  
_Baby_

__

__

___You're the meaning in my life_  
_You're the inspiration_  
_You bring feeling to my life_  
_You're the inspiration_  
_Wanna have you near me_  
_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_  
_No one needs you more than I need you_

Castiel swayed and had to grip a nearby table to keep standing. ‘I need you’…. The room suddenly felt warmer and a giddy feeling rose up from the pit of Castiel’s stomach. He let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Just then Sam appeared on the stage and took the guitar from Dean to continue the background strumming. Dean hopped off the stage and approached Cas, his angelic voice still filling the air and Cas’s ears.

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see_  
_We're so in love when we're together_  
_Now I know that I need you here with me_  
_From tonight until the end of time_

A hand grasped Cas’s own and pulled the angel closer to Dean. The realization that this was actually happening took hold of Castiel and he struggled to choke back the tears that threatened to spill. Dean brought his other hand up to gently stroke Cas’s cheek. At the touch, a tear did fall before being wiped away by Dean’s thumb. Cas let out a nervous laugh and glanced down at the ground briefly before peering back into those gorgeous green eyes. As Dean sang to him… for him, the rest of the world seemed to melt away. There was only him and Dean and nothing else mattered. 

The chorus repeated again and then the song ended. Sam quietly placed the guitar on the stool and disappeared behind the curtain. “Dean…” he began, but words failed him. Love was pouring from Dean’s eyes and Cas could do nothing but marvel at the expression. 

“Sorry about the deception...hope Sam didn’t worry you too much. Though to be fair, he didn’t actually say I was in trouble, just that I needed you. And that part is true.” Cas opened and shut his mouth a couple times, trying to form words. Eventually his mind came back online. 

“Does that mean you...Dean, do you-” Instead of a reply, Dean pulled Castiel to him and their lips met. The kiss was gentle and chaste, but it spoke volumes. Moving his lips across Cas’s cheek, Dean kissed his ear before whispering, “I love you.” Castiel could hardly believe what he was hearing. Dean loved him. He loved him! He really did start crying then. It was such a human thing to do, but Cas didn’t care. Years of pent up emotions flowed down from his eyes. He had never allowed himself to even dream this was possible. And yet Dean was standing right here, grinning at him with love and affection clearly written in his features. 

Sweeping the angel up in his arms, Castiel cried into Dean’s shoulder as the other man began stroking Cas’s hair. “I… don’t understand...why…. I’m crying,” he sobbed against Dean. “I’m so happy, so… why am I crying?!” Castiel glanced back up at Dean who chuckled softly at his outburst.

“Emotions are weird things, Cas. But it’s okay, I’m glad you’re so happy. To be honest, I was nervous you were going to reject me.” 

He blinked at Dean in confusion. “Why… would you think… I’d…. reject you?” He stammered, his crying gradually subsiding. 

“I didn’t think you felt the same way. Actually if it wasn’t for Sam, I probably wouldn’t have gone through with this. Kept going Dr. Phil on me, saying I needed to confess my  
feelings.” Castiel made a mental note to thank Sam profusely later. 

“But why the song? Couldn’t you have just told me? I mean, I thoroughly enjoyed you singing to me, but it seems like a great deal of effort just for me.” 

“You know me, go big or go home. Besides you’re worth the effort.” Castiel was fairly certain his heart was going to explode at any moment. His joy and happiness were going to burst out of him like fireworks and it felt wonderful. Grabbing Dean by the neck, Cas pulled him back in for another kiss. He had meant it to be as gentle as the first, but the kiss soon turned hungry. Cas had craved Dean’s touch for so long, it was hard to hold back. An arm snaked itself around Cas’s waist so his entire body was flush with Dean’s. 

Things might have progressed from there, except a head was suddenly thrust through the front door. “Uh, Dean?” The hunter made an annoyed grunt as he swiped his tongue along Cas’ lower lip. “Are you guys done in here? The bartender said they kind of need the bar back now.” Pulling back from the kiss, Dean sighed in exasperation. He thread his fingers through Castiel’s and led the angel over to the exit. 

“Yeah, we’re done. We can always pick this up later.” His eyebrows waggled as he shot Cas a seductive grin. The angel turned bright red at the gesture. 

As they exited the building, Cas glanced around at the impatient patrons pushing to get back inside. “How did you manage to set this up, Dean?” 

“Oh you know, just turned the old Winchester charm on her and she couldn’t resist helping me out.” Sam, who had fallen in step behind the pair, rolled his eyes.

“He gave her a hundred bucks to clear the place out.” Dean scowled in response.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

As the trio approached the Impala, Castiel pulled his own keys out and tossed them to Sam. “Would you mind driving my car back to the bunker? I’d like to ride back with Dean, if that’s okay.” Dean’s face broke out into a wide smile and his arm went around Cas’s shoulder, drawing the angel to him. Sam smiled and nodded.

“Sure, Cas. I actually need to stop by the store first anyway.” He cleared his throat and glanced between the two men. “I’ll be sure to take my time,” he replied with a cheeky grin before walking away. 

“Come on, Cas. Let’s go home,” Dean jerked his head toward the awaiting Impala. Cas slid easily into the passenger seat, smiling broadly as Dean slipped in beside him. Their hands met in the middle, a thumb lazily caressing Cas’s skin. As Baby roared to life, their eyes met and Dean leaned over to place a brief kiss to his angel’s lips. A wave of elation and anticipation of things to come flowed over the men as they drove down the street in a peaceful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I had started this as a one shot, but this is screaming for a smutty second chapter. And my Dean and Cas muse may also want a domestic third chapter, I'm not sure. We shall see!


End file.
